Konoha's youngest sage
by Meow382
Summary: What if Naruto had accidentally discovered Sage mode before he even entered the academy? What type of changes would there be? Completely different teams from cannon. Very AU. I will try to keep bashing to a minimum though as much as I hate Sasuke as a character it might be hard. I am actually planning on Sakura being useful in this story so no need to bash her. Pairings undecided.


Chapter 1 prologue.

What if Naruto had accidentally discovered Sage mode before he even entered the academy? What type of changes would their be. Completely different teams from cannon. Very AU I will try to keep bashing to a minimum though as much as I hate Sasuke as a character it might be hard. I am actually planning on Sakura being useful in this story so no need to bash her.

A/N Hi this is my first story. Hopefully the first of many. English is not my first language, I am taking

an English class at a local college. Feel free to give me advice and such so long as you are respectful. Flames will be ignored.

I am going to get this out of the way real fast before anyone gets mad at me for the way I am going to do the teams. I decided that I did not want to do cannon teams for the most part. What I did is I decided to let the luck of the draw decide teams. I entered all of the names of the rookie nine into an online randomizer. The only limit I placed was Sasuke's sensei would be Kakashi. The rest would be random. For the sensei of the other two teams I flipped a coin between Kurenei and Asuma. I like the way the teams look now. All three are actually balanced in their own way. There will be no automatic Ino-shika-cho in this story because the teams are completely random. Before anyone asks no I am not changing the teams around they have already been decided.

I am also thinking of using the same randomizer to decide on the elemental affinities of the rookie nine plus Tenten (Sorry Neji is to much a proper Hyuuga to want to learn Ninjutsu). The only limit will be Naruto will have wind and Sasuke will have lightning (Sorry but not taking away both of their strongest attacks). Though I can let the randomizer decide on their secondary elements. Now on with the story.

Naruto was many things to many people. To some he was was a reminder of loses from the attack of the kyuubi. To others he was the kyuubi in human form. To others still he was a potential weapon. To a few he was an unsung hero every since the day he was born. Who is he really? Right now he is just a lonely six year old boy. No he was not mistreated directly. The Hokage's law was very clear on that and was enforced strictly. However that doesn't mean that people liked him either. People just ignored him and glared. They told their children to ignore him or hate him.

In another universe Naruto would have become a loud mouthed hyper-active idiot that wears orange and is addicted to ramen. In this universe that is not the case, granted he still loves ramen in moderation. Instead in this universe Naruto became quiet almost to the point of withdrawn towards people, other than a few that genuinely cared for him. Naruto instead turned to nature to get what most humans with their harsh glares would not give him. He found companionship and acceptance. In the other universe Naruto would have been hardly able to sit still for more than a few minutes. In this one he turned to meditation and self reflection as his outlet.

In this universe Naruto has spent most of his time since he could walk in the forests surrounding the village. No he was not forced to do so, he simply chose to do so. A few months ago Naruto had started at the academy. Out of all the children there Naruto had the easiest time accessing his chakra, he had so much it was hard not to access it. Controlling it how ever was another story, quite frankly he sucked at it. In an effort to help him with controlling it, a instructor named Umino Iruka had suggested meditation while focusing on his chakra might calm his chakra down. Little did anyone know that advice would forever change history.

Naruto had been sitting under the tree in the forest for hours he was not moving a muscle. He was sitting still because to him it felt easier to calm his chakra that way. As he sat there he felt as if nature itself was reaching out to him. It was very calming to both him and his chakra. He continued to sit and sit. Little did he know that the Hokage had just then decided to check up on him with his crystal ball.

When he looked at Naruto he saw something he had thought he would never see again. He saw the markings of a sage nearly identical to the ones his sensei Senju Hashirama used to have when he would use sage mode. It seemed that Naruto had gotten so into his meditation that he had in essence became one with nature. Immediately he called for two members of his ANBU. An Aburame and a Hyuuga. That is where the story begins. He and the two ANBU then sped off to observe Naruto at close range hopefully without detection.

(20 minutes later near Naruto)

"Boar and Mantis what ever happens here is to be kept secret until I say otherwise."said Hiruzen.

"Hai" said both ANBU quietly. "Boar I want you to tell me if there is anything different about his chakra especially any abnormalities in color and amount."said Hiruzen. "Color wise it looks mostly an odd green color right now. With regular blue chakra and a little bit of red mixed in. Why is it green? I have never heard of anyone with green chakra."said a very shocked Hyuuga. "I can't explain it to you at this time. How about amounts of chakra?"asked Hiruzen.

"If I didn't see it myself I wouldn't believe it. But with blue chakra he has roughly five times the amount of chakra that you have Hokage-sama. With the green chakra he has 10 times your amount. Red chakra is almost nonexistent other than small amounts around the seal like the green chakra is pushing the red chakra back."explained the Hyuuga. "Interesting. I just need one more test to confirm. Mantis I want you to send out just one of your insects to draw a little bit of his chakra. Boar I want you to observe the insect and inform me of what happens with the insect." Ordered the hokage.

With that, the Aburame sent out his insect that promptly turned to stone the moment it sucked Naruto's chakra. "You three can come on out Jiji. I have felt you watching me for the past couple of minutes!"yelled Naruto. This greatly shocked the ANBU but not the hokage as he knew firsthand what sage mode could do. "Though I don't know how I felt you." Naruto added as an after thought.

Immediately the Hokage and his two ANBU jumped out to see Naruto open his eyes.

"Is anyone going to tell me why you were watching me?"asked Naruto in a calm voice. "I will show you why. Go look at your face in the pond over there."commanded the Hokage. Immediately Naruto saw the weird markings on his face and screamed.

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING JIJI!"

"Calm down Naruto I know what is going on with your face and it is nothing bad. The markings should disappear soon."Said Sarutobi. As he said that the markings faded and disappeared.

"Jiji. What was wrong with my face? I felt at peace until I saw the markings." asked Naruto.

"Naruto that is what is called sage mode. You are the second person I know of to ever access it without formal training. The first to since my sensei Senju Hashirama discovered how to. Though thankfully you did so without harming yourself or turning to stone. I need to contact someone to actually secure training for you in this. If you already know how to access sage mode even if accidentally then your potential as a shinobi just multiplied."explained Sarutobi. "How long until I meet and talk to someone about training Jiji? I really did feel peaceful, but also powerful in that state. As if I had the full power of nature behind me backing me up."stated Naruto.

"Possibly as early as next week a month at the most. The person I need to talk to isn't in the village at the moment, so it depends on how far away he is from the village."explained the hokage. "Just to be clear I am still allowed to practice with this until I see him, correct?"asked Naruto. "Of course. Why would I discourage it? I only ask that you only practice in your apartment or in the forest far from where people can see you."explained Sarutobi. "Ok let me know when to meet him."said Naruto.

A/N Next chapter enter the toads and training. Please read and review.


End file.
